


Turn It Down

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, SAFE SEX YAY, i guess ??, mentions of yachi hitoka but not by name, my first smut on here be gentle with me, spot the yachi lmao, what are my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima throws a lot of parties and Ennoshita already kind of hates him for it.<br/>based on the AU prompt: you live next to me and I’m going to murder you if you don’t stop throwing parties every sunday night<br/>college!au but also never met!au (bc i am trash for both)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy guess who decided to throw out some smut for her fave hq!! rarepair  
> this bitch  
> this was meant to be p vanilla and fluffy but wOW that took a slight turn oops  
> enjoy!! constructive criticism is vvv welcome

Ennoshita rolled over with an annoyed sigh and pulled the edges of his pillow over his ears as far as he could as the bass rattled the wall to his left. _Every Sunday_. Why Sunday? As far as Ennoshita could imagine, Sunday was the absolute worst night to have a party. Those attending would be painfully hung over for the classes they were guaranteed to have the next day, and those within hearing distance, which for one of Terushima’s parties was probably the entire campus, would be humiliatingly sleep-drained to the point where they might as well have been drinking anyway.

The boy didn’t seem to understand quiet on a regular day, so it was really no surprise to Ennoshita that his parties were just as obnoxious as he was, and still it irritated him. If it was on a Saturday, maybe he’d have been ok. Hell, he might have even been to one or two if it was a Saturday, but no; Terushima, like the wildly inconsiderate boy he was, chose his parties to be _every single Sunday_. Ennoshita rolled onto his back in silent exasperation. A part of him was glad he didn’t have a roommate to worry about also being annoyed by this, but he desperately wanted to talk to someone about this and at least vent some of his anger. Thinking about it, releasing that on anyone but the perpetrator would be sort of rude…

Ennoshita sat up with a suddenly determined expression and threw his covers aside, pulling on sweatpants over the underwear he was already wearing to bed and grabbing a hoody to slide on shirtless on his way out of the door, feet hitting the cold wood of the corridor but the sensation not deterring him as he marched to his left, raising a shaking fist to the wood and knocking – no, banging – three times on the wood. The noise was penetrating and cut through Ennoshita himself, but he was too focused to think of anything but what he was going to say (or shout) at whoever answered the door.

As if on cue, a honey coloured undercut peered round the side of the door as it swung ajar and Ennoshita tightened his fists at his side with a forced half smile.  
“Can I talk to you?” The volume he had to speak with due to the sudden flood of music from the room was already aggressive, and Terushima raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he looked down the boy in his doorway, hoody hanging open over a flat defined stomach. Ennoshita felt exposed all of a sudden, but refused to regret his choice of confrontation.  
“Definitely.” Terushima said, and stepped out of the door leaving it slightly open. The music was already beginning to grate on Ennoshita and he shot an arm past Terushima to slam the wood behind him, and all of a sudden a tension rose in the empty corridor as the music faded to a throbbing bass behind the both of them. Terushima’s smirk fell slightly as he noticed the annoyed expression on the boy facing him.

“What’s up?” He asked, and his voice certainly wasn’t as abrasive as Ennoshita expected it to sound – although it could easily just be the tone he was using. He sounded genuinely concerned and Ennoshita would even go as far as to say he was touched, but he couldn’t let it mellow the fire in him. He had to say this.  
“You throw these stupid parties every Sunday night and honestly I’m really sick of it.” He began, and Terushima’s face wiped clean of any arrogance with the mild shake in Ennoshita’s voice. He opened his mouth to speak but refrained as Ennoshita continued.

“I wouldn’t care if it was every now and then, you know, it’s not the _parties_ that annoy me, but it’s every single Sunday and it’s screwing up my sleep pattern so God only knows what it’s doing to yours.” He took a breath and Terushima raised his hand to place it on his shoulder. He’d never seen the boy in such distress – admittedly he didn’t see him often, but he seemed reserved and polite and Terushima liked the innocence on his face probably more than he should. Ennoshita took no outward notice of the soft touch on his shoulder and carried on.

“It’s annoying me that you do this every week, and the choice of day makes it worse, so could you just tone it down a little? I mean, I don’t want to be rude but it’s probably not helping you and its definitely not helping me, so if you could just-“  
“I get, I’ll call it off.” Terushima said; face calm and concerned when Ennoshita met his gaze again with shock. He regretted making him look so serious. Where was his usual playful expression? The grin he gave him when they caught each other leaving their rooms at the same time?  
“N-No, you don’t have to do that, I didn’t mean-,” Ennoshita began to backtrack desperately in an attempt to retrieve the smirk on that face, but Terushima had already opened his door and walked back through into his room, walking to his stereo and immediately flipping down the volume to zero, responded to with loud sighs and shouts that Ennoshita could hear clearly from outside.

Something was shouted before a few guests started to file out, and Ennoshita could feel a few glares on him, his eyes following annoyed and disappointed guests as they made their way haphazardly down the corridor. The same couldn’t be said for all of them, and Ennoshita smiled as a small blonde tumbled out of the door with a giggle, running away in good humour (and miraculously well considering the shoes she was wearing). At least people had enjoyed it up until then. Ennoshita liked to think he’d done other residents a favour and imagined the collective sigh of relief that the rest of his block must have heaved when the music cut out.

As Ennoshita stared down the corridor in thankful and strangely proud bliss he found himself suddenly thrown aside as a hand grabbed the collar of the hoody that hung open over his chest and his face was dragged upwards to a boy hanging over him with a grimace that, upon closer inspection was probably a snarl, and the smell of alcohol poured from his mouth on his breath. Ennoshita cringed and averted his eyes as the boy shouted, not hearing anything as he simply stood crushed against the wall willing it to stop, hands already raised in surrender. He’d never been good with confrontation, and his physically and emotionally drained state made him feel immediately like he was going to burst into tears there and then.

“Hey!” Terushima shouted, and immediately moved forwards to shove the boy aside. Ennoshita felt his collar tug sideways and opened his eyes with a gasp as the other boy stumbled into the wall. He winced; the resident of that room was going to be curling up in agony of the ruckus outside. Ennoshita regretted his decision and felt his lip quiver.

A white-clad back appeared in front of him and Ennoshita grabbed at the loose fit of Terushima’s t-shirt for support. The other boy didn’t flinch. Ennoshita couldn’t focus on what he was saying; only the vibrations in his chest as he spoke and the way his tone emanated from him. Had it been the other way round, and Terushima had been facing Ennoshita, this would be the point where he broke into tears. But he anchored himself to the boy in front of him and bit his lip, trying to hone in on what he was saying.  
“Hey, are you ok?” Terushima spoke over his shoulder and Ennoshita looked up frantically, embarrassed as he let go of his shirt and straightened up his posture, still unable to make eye contact through cloudy vision. It didn’t seem like Terushima had been drinking at all and Ennoshita wondered if this was a choice or just a coincidence as the party had been called off early.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Ennoshita stuttered, tongue tripping over itself. Terushima smiled and it spread with fervent contagion to Ennoshita’s face as well. The last of the guests were filtering out of his room and Terushima looked back in with a suddenly daunted expression which made Ennoshita crane his neck to see over his shoulder, desperate to understand. The entire place was a mess.  
“Fuck.” Terushima muttered, and Ennoshita’s heart sank with sympathy.  
“You can stay at mine!” Ennoshita said, immediately cringing at himself but not remotely regretting the decision. Terushima turned to him with an adorably excited expression.  
“Seriously?” He asked a wide grin on his face that Ennoshita wouldn’t dream of saying no to.  
“Of course.” He smiled, turning to return to his room and opening the door as Terushima followed him through.

Ennoshita threw off his hoody and it hit the sofa with the satisfying soft thud that fabric often does, and he almost completely forgot about Terushima softly padding after him to his bedroom until he turned around to be met with a joyous expression a lot closer than he expected him to be.  
“It’s only a single bed, so-,”  
“That’s fine!” Terushima said, still half-shouting as he moved even closer to Ennoshita with a smile. Ennoshita made his way to his bedside and looked nervously to Terushima before he hooked his thumbs in his sweatpants and pulled them to his ankles, sighing in relief that the boy was too busy pulling his shirt off backwards over his head than watching Ennoshita change. He dove under the covers quickly as Terushima freed his head from his shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor, making immediate eye contact with Ennoshita as he undid his jeans.

“So you’re Ennoshita, right? I’ve never actually asked your name, but I’m pretty sure that’s it.” he smirked, laughing to himself a bit as Ennoshita smiled, a light blush on his cheeks.  
“Yeah, that’s right. And you’re Terushima?” He replied, and the other boy’s chest swelled with pride as he raised a fist and pointed his thumb sharply in his own direction.  
“That’s me!” He said, and Ennoshita didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so admirably self-confident. He smiled again before letting his head hit the pillow behind him.

The sound of denim hitting the floor came only seconds before the covers were thrown from Ennoshita and he curled in on himself from the sudden cold, Terushima sliding in beside him and their skin sliding over one another before Ennoshita looked up to meet a burning amber gaze in the darkness of his room. He must have hit the lights before he got in.  
“How come we’ve never spoken?” Terushima asked, and his voice was low and soft. The breath from it hit Ennoshita’s lips like a wisp of warm fog and he felt himself blush, hiding his reddening face in the pillow they shared in embarrassment.  
“We’ve never needed to.” he said, and while it was muffled by the pillow, Terushima was hanging on his words too much to have missed it.  
“But I mean you’re really cute, have I really never spoken to you before?” He admitted, and there wasn’t a hint of shame in Terushima’s voice. All of it had deferred to Ennoshita, apparently, and his face grew hotter from its safety in the cotton.

“We say hi in the corridor sometimes.” Ennoshita mumbled, and a sudden pull on his chin tilted his head out of the pillow and up to meet Terushima’s eyes. His expression had a strangely teasing seriousness to it and Ennoshita couldn’t help but continue to gaze into him despite the increasing tension. He felt their legs brush together and looked away for a moment until Terushima’s hand dragged his face back to his, foreheads brushing as he closed his eyes. Ennoshita panicked slightly and clasped his hands together desperately. He didn’t want to say no, by any means, but did he want to say yes?

The feeling of Terushima’s lips on his own brought an involuntary flutter over his eyes and they slid effortlessly shut to focus on the smooth skin sliding over his own, pierced tongue occasionally leaving a line of moisture on his lips as Ennoshita reached forwards to palm the other boy’s chest. His hands left a warm trail over a fast-beating heart and Terushima reached hurriedly forward to drag him over the cool sheets beneath them and into his arms, the gasp Ennoshita let out allowing the bar in his tongue to contact the other boy’s teeth hard before he dipped his tongue into his mouth, relishing the moan Ennoshita let out when Terushima pushed his knee between his.

Ennoshita blushed further as he pushed himself down on the leg between his, making the most of any friction he could as his hands fisted soft hair and clung harshly to Terushima’s shoulders. He could feel a slow pull forwards and he realised Terushima was turning his body and trying to drag him on top and he tensed immediately, toned thighs strangling Terushima’s knee between them as he pulled away from the kiss with his head held low.  
“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Terushima whispered, and his arms were around Ennoshita in an instant as he felt the boy shake, stroking his hair with unmistakable affection. Ennoshita opened his eyes from where they were scrunched against Terushima’s shoulder and looked sideways to meet his warm gaze, amber iris’ looking back with calmness and a steady endearment. Ennoshita sighed and sat up slightly, still on his side and comfortably entangled in Terushima, and looked down to see confusion and hesitation across the boy’s face.

Terushima’s hands brushed over Ennoshita’s hip and he pressed his face to his chest from where he lay next to him, trailing a studded tongue to the boy’s collarbones as he shuddered at the contrast in textures and lost himself in the marks Terushima had begun to decorate him with. the hand on his hip tugged the elastic of his underwear gently in his direction and Ennoshita closed his eyes as he swung a leg blindly over Terushima until he was brought into a straddle over him, hovering despite them both craving friction until Terushima’s hands grabbed Ennoshita’s ass hard and pushed their hips together, both moaning in unison but Terushima not distracted from his task. Ennoshita’s neck was already a mess and the subconscious grind he had started against Terushima was almost enough to satisfy the both of them for now, their clothed erections pushed hard between them as Terushima ravaged Ennoshita’s neck, enjoying the sounds he was making as he palmed the firm flesh of his rear until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he ripped his mouth away from the flesh to throw his hand at the beside drawer on his right, his head jerking up and almost smacking Ennoshita in the chin, the tensing of his stomach forcing his crotch further into Ennoshita’s and pulling a choked gasp from the boy as his nails dug into Terushima’s skin.

Terushima was fumbling blindly in a drawer he could only guess the contents of and Ennoshita immediately reached over to intervene, grabbing a foil and praying to god that it was lubricated before slapping it onto Terushima’s chest. Terushima ignored this and reached immediately to yank Ennoshita’s briefs off over his hips, hard member falling flat over Terushima’s stomach as he slid them down over his ass and slid a finger between the cheeks. Ennoshita leaned forward to hide his flushed face in the crook of Terushima’s neck and he could feel the boy on top of him arch his back as Terushima dragged a finger over his entrance.

“Is this your first time?” Terushima asked, and he could feel Ennoshita shake his head before answering with a firm no that almost brought jealousy to the surface of Terushima’s mind. He brought his fingers to his mouth and wet them ardently, piercing brushing the pads before he dragged them out of his mouth, collecting the string of saliva that followed and returning his touch to where Ennoshita flinched at the sudden wet sensation, moaning into Terushima’s ear as he grabbed his bicep with a an iron grip.  
“Just fuck me.” he said, and the lilt of his voice forced a whine from Terushima he was almost ashamed of before he pushed Ennoshita to sit above him, dragging his shorts down over his pulsing erection and ripping into the foil as Ennoshita removed the underwear that still rested on his thighs. He twitched as he watched Terushima slide the latex over his length and swallowed hard at how gone he looked already before moving forward again, Terushima instantly opening his arms to hold his hips as he hovered over him.

Ennoshita bared his teeth as he felt the tip of Terushima’s member slide over his entrance, arching his back and forcing himself down as he bit his lip hard, feeling the width slide into him more easily than he expected considering how big Terushima had looked. The chest of the boy underneath him was fluctuating as he exercised his hold on Ennoshita’s hips and sucked air in with a hiss as he pushed himself further into Ennoshita, feeling him clench around him as he cried out. It took every shred of self-control for Terushima not to set a brutal pace there and then and watch Ennoshita cry and beg from on top of him, and the jerk of his hips when both of Ennoshita’s hands connected with his shoulders for support withdrew a cry that Terushima would pay to have on repeat. Intense eye contact was made and Ennoshita nodded, biting his lip as Terushima slid a little further into him, not trying to suppress his moans any more as the push and pull of his walls around Terushima’s width was almost all he could feel, and he could feel it with every fibre of his being.

Terushima wrapped a hand around Ennoshita’s throat and dragged his face closer, feeling him clench around him as he arched his back and whimpered in his ear, Terushima’s hips starting to slap against the inside of Ennoshita’s thighs and leaving raw red marks that neither of them would see for a while. His hand slid round to the back of his neck and he held Ennoshita against him as he panted in his ear, whispering his name in such a way it sounded like a curse in itself, his piercing tracing the shell of his ear as Terushima’s tongue slid over the skin of his neck. His pace was increasing and Ennoshita could feel him hitting a spot in him that set his whole body ablaze, his toes curling as he cried out above Terushima, the repetition of his name in his ear doing nothing to convince him he was anything but helpless as Terushima had full control, the hand at the back of his neck a comfort while the other grabbed desperately at the smooth skin on his back, now marred by nail marks just as Terushima’s shoulders were, sure to bear marks like bruised crescent moons.

Ennoshita ached as his erection was dragged repeatedly over Terushima’s stomach, creating tension more than it relieved it and the constant assault on his prostate proving too taxing for him to form anything but moans and slurred names with uncoordinated lips. Terushima would moan every time they dragged over his neck and while Ennoshita adored the sound he couldn’t control himself enough to repeat the behaviour, all of his nerves searing hot all of sudden in all-encompassing warmth.

“I’m-, oh, fuck Ennoshita I’m coming, I-,” Terushima grunted through his own confession and buried his face in the other boy’s neck as his thrusts fell out of the unforgiving rhythm he’d set, somehow more harsh than before as his orgasm washed over him. The persistent tightness of Ennoshita as he trembled around him made him more than reluctant to pull out but he did, and then boy sank over him with a shaky sigh that was a mixture of relief and distress. Terushima knew he must be overcome at this point and brushed a soft hand over his face before pushing the boy up by his shoulders and pulling him forward to rest straddling him again. Ennoshita looked down in fatigued confusion and Terushima stroked his fingers over prominent hipbones as he looked up with half-lidded eyes.

  
“Finish yourself.” He sighed, and Ennoshita almost felt faint at the sudden rush of blood to his throbbing crotch, hesitating as he brought a quivering hand to grasp his shaft tightly, a sharp intake of air making Terushima smile as he moaned and traced circles over the bone. He lay back as he watched Ennoshita pleasure himself, grinning at the way he was trying to hide his embarrassment but had nowhere to do so. His face was twisted in pleasure and Terushima hummed in harmony with the moans he emitted and watched as the boy sunk further into his own bliss, gradually forgetting about his shame, bucking his hips over Terushima’s abdomen completely unrestrained.

 Terushima could see him getting more into himself as his strokes became faster and he smirked before moving a hand to grasp Ennoshita’s, watching his eyes fly open at the contact and his brow furrow in a silent plea.  
“Say my name.” He said, and his voice was louder than it had been for a long time, any reminiscence of the soft, comforting pitch from earlier gone as the low sound rumbled through his chest. Vibrations passed from his ribcage throughout Ennoshita and the boy shuddered with a whimper as his name helplessly escaped his lips.  
“Terushima.” He sighed, the sound mostly breath as he struggled to scrape any sort of comprehensible sound up the dry, restricted airway he clung to.  
“My first name. Call me Yuuji.” He said, and his voice was an unholy command that had Ennoshita ready to collapse over his chest as he had been sprawled earlier, when-

“Yuuji…” Ennoshita whimpered, gasps of air like sobs giving the name more depth than it had before. Terushima’s hand guided Ennoshita’s through a painfully slow stroke and the boy let out a loud, frustrated moan but continued to only grasp the duvet in the other hand with white knuckles, willing to obey Terushima until he was allowed not to. The way he began to speak next would have brought Ennoshita to his knees had he not already been on them.  
“Good…” He purred, and Ennoshita could only moan in response as Terushima continued to dictate his pleasure.  
“You know,” Terushima carried on and Ennoshita could have come at the lilt in his tone alone. He felt the boy twitch under his touch and his smirk widened, “you looked so good when I was fucking you earlier.”

Ennoshita said Terushima’s name again in a pleading tone and threw his head back, uncaring as he stroked himself faster, pulling Terushima’s hand with his own.  
“You took me like such a slut, do you know that? Do you know how pretty that face of yours is when it’s all twisted up like that?” Terushima smiled up at Ennoshita as his eyebrows pinched together and he shook on top of him, his own movements distracted as his rhythm became simply the rate he could bring himself to move at in his fragile state; sensitive from the pressure he’d been under for so long and his whole body aching for release.  
“Answer me.” Terushima said, and his voice was more stern than Ennoshita was sure anyone would have ever heard it, nodding wildly before a hand closed around his throat and brought him forwards to the other boy’s face.  
“Say it.”  
“Y-Yes, Yuuji.”

“What are you?” Terushima asked, and the flat contact of his hot tongue along Ennoshita’s jawline was unbearable. His pace increased without the control of Terushima’s hand. The grip on his throat was loose and unthreatening, but it held Ennoshita effortlessly.  
“A slut.” He recited, swallowing the syllables and choking on them as he bucked against his own hand, Terushima’s smirk unbearable as he craved other contact.  
“Fucking filthy.” Terushima spat, and pushed Ennoshita backwards by the gentle hold on his neck until he was sitting upright astride him again.  
“Come on me.” Terushima demanded, and Ennoshita cried out his name beyond his control as he pushed himself over his own edge, the feeling of unfocused warmth spreading through him. Terushima barely caught him in time as he fell forward onto his chest, coating them both in his own fluids as he panted in the crook of his neck.

A calm hand found a loose hold in the soft, short strands of Ennoshita’s hair and Terushima hummed in his ear. A small, exhausted laugh escaped the both of them and Terushima rolled Ennoshita off him, sitting up as the boy sank into the mattress on his back. He opened the bedside drawer and found a pack of tissues, pulling a couple out and leaning over Ennoshita to carefully wipe away what mess he’d made of himself and avoiding what he knew would be too sensitive to even consider touching after all of that, wiping himself down instead. He stood to find a bin in the encompassing darkness of Ennoshita’s room and found a soft hold immediately attach to his wrist, turning to see Ennoshita with a weak grasp on his arm and looking thoroughly fatigued. He smiled softly and held up the tissues, gently detaching the boy’s fingers with a soft explanation.

“I’m just going to throw these out, I promise I won’t leave you. Don’t worry.” He said, and Ennoshita’s heart fluttered in his chest as he watched Terushima cross the room to his trash can, taking off the condom he’d somehow left on all this time before walking back and climbing carefully into the bed next to Ennoshita, moving close in what limited space they had to share and sighing as he guided his face into his chest. Ennoshita breathed in the sweat and underlying scent of each of their endings and smiled to himself, forcing his eyes open only to meet Terushima’s on the way.  
“You’re perfect.” He mused, and Ennoshita didn’t blush this time; forcing a hand to reach for his face despite the strain it put on him and gently touching his cheek. Terushima laughed with a pure smile and held the hand Ennoshita had extended in his direction, allowing the other boy to let it go limp as he laid it back down for him. His entire body ached, and Terushima knew that. Neither of them was going to class tomorrow; Ennoshita was staying right where he was. He was sure to be able to get notes from somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sin  
> (pls point out grammar/spelling mistakes ily)


End file.
